


Simple

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [7]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Daryun et le paradoxe de la simplicité, M/M, Prohibition AU, jargon gay, pov Daryun, références historiques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Si on devait lui demander comment il imaginait son futur, Daryun aurait répondu qu'il serait simple. Les détails - le mariage, les enfants, la maison - tout pouvait se négocier. La seule chose qu'il était capable de dire, c'est : simple, comme d'autre disent "pas remarquable".





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est en partie un miroir à Dérapage contrôlé. Comme d'habitude, mes références historiques aux questions de sexualités se trouvent dans Gay New York.

Si on devait lui demander son futur, Daryun hausserait certainement les épaules. Pas parce qu'il n'en sait rien, mais bien parce qu'il n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer : marié, dans la police si possible avec un grade pour le récompenser de ses efforts, un ou deux enfants. Une maison dans la banlieue, si possible, avec un jardin, et son oncle dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Quelque chose de simple, d'évident.

Il n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais dans sa tête, les étapes étaient déjà clairement tracées. Grandir, arrêter d'aller à l'école pour rejoindre la police comme son oncle avant lui, trouver une jolie fille avec qui s'installer et ainsi de suite.

Évidement, quand Giulia Bazzano a frappé à sa porte un soir, ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il pensait avoir un peu plus de temps pour profiter de son célibat. Mais c'était Giula, la petite sœur de Kishward et il avait grandit avec elle. C'était Giulia, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux en lui expliquant que sa famille voulait quitter New York pour s'enterrer dans une petite ville et que son futur était ici et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, mais que ses parents ne la laisserait pas rester avec son frère sans une bonne raison – sans un fiancé.

Il a dit oui, parce qu'il n'a jamais vu Giulia en train de supplier quiconque. Il a dit oui parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de dire non, parce qu'elle était un joli brin de fille, ambitieuse avec le bon sens pour le tempérer, qu'ils s'étaient toujours entendus et qu'à vingt-et-un ans et un travail stable, il pouvait commencer à songer à une histoire un peu plus longue. Il a dit oui, parce qu'il a pensé « pourquoi pas ? » et que ça lui a suffit.

Ils se sont fiancés, et elle est resté chez son frère et Daryun venait lui faire la conversation à la petite échoppe de tailleur quand il finissait plus tôt qu'elle et venait la chercher les samedis pour aller à Coney Island l'été. Giulia faisait des projets de robes – elle rêvait de devenir costumière pour les Zieglers follies, au lieu de rêver de monter sur scène, et Daryun aimait ça, ce mélange d'extravagance et de bon sens. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle allait finir par hériter l'échoppe du vieux Nowak, et qu'il lui laissait déjà des initiatives, plus souvent heureuses que malheureuses.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux comme dans les romans, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'a pas tenté de la presser pour le mariage. Giulia aimait son indépendance, aimait sortir le soir, aimait flirter et avoir une raison pour ne pas trop s'engager. Et lui appréciait cette liberté là qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ce lien vague et stable entre eux, comme une sorte de camaraderie. Il appréciait aussi qu'on leur dise qu'ils faisaient un joli couple et les remarques un peu envieuses de ses collègues quand elle venait le chercher au commissariat. Vahryz était moins content, bien sûr, parce qu'à ses yeux Giulia était un peu trop légère, un peu trop concentrée sur ses projets d'avenirs plutôt que ceux de Daryun – quand bien même son neveu soutenait qu'elle avait plus de tête que lui et qu'elle avait bien raison de se lancer.

Et puis, la guerre a éclatée le numéro de Daryun est tombé à la loterie et il a fait ses valises. Il sait que Giulia a fait promettre à son frère de ne pas le dire à sa famille, qu'elle ne soit pas forcée de quitter New York alors que ses affaires étaient encore prometteuses malgré la guerre, et il a continué à la voir comme il le pouvait alors qu'ils étaient à Upton.

Et puis il y a eu Narsus.

Au début, il n'a pas compris qu'il était comme ça. Daryun était plutôt familier des _fairies_ de son quartier, de ceux qui venaient, sourcils épilées et mains planantes lui faire la conversation pendant qu'il s'occupait de la circulation. Parfois, quand son service se finissait et qu'ils étaient toujours dans les parages, qu'ils avaient un joli minois et qu'ils étaient intéressés, Daryun les entraînait dans une rue un peu sombre pour un peu de bon temps et n'y pensait pas plus [1].

Il lui a fallu un peu plus de temps pour comprendre que Narsus en faisait partie, parce qu'il était… normal, à première vue.

Il étudiait le droit, et ils avaient brisé la glace au début en échangeant leurs histoires. C'était plaisant de parler avec lui parce que Narsus ne le prenait jamais de haut et qu'il ne se vexait pas quand Daryun lui répondait que ses affirmations étaient celles d'un homme qui a toujours eu de l'argent dans les poches et de la nourriture sur la table. Ils étaient deux face d'une pièce similaire, le même rapport à l'autorité et le même sens de l'honneur, et c'était assez rare pour que Daryun l'apprécie vraiment[2].

Il a fallu ce samedi où Narsus a pris le train pour rentrer sur New York avec de ses amis avec lesquels il parlait de théâtre et de peinture, et, sur le quai, ils ont attendu que le reste de la troupe parte avant eux. Daryun attendait Giulia un peu plus loin et il a vu Narsus sortir de sa poche une cravate rouge et la nouer autour de son cou pendant que l'un de ses ami faisait une remarque inaudible. Les trois hommes ont éclaté de rire, Daryun a compris et Giulia est arrivée.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup pensé juste après, si ce n'est avec un peu de surprise. Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'étaient ceux qui avaient fait des études. Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'étaient ceux qui ne se faisaient par arrêter. Daryun n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'a pas posé de questions et il n'a pas agit différemment, parce qu'il était fiancé et que Narsus semblait un type décent, le genre de type avec la tête sur les épaules et assez de sang froid pour qu'on soit content de l'avoir à côté pour partir à la guerre.

Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment c'était possible, parce que Narsus était bien loin des fairies qu'il avait connues, des pervers que dénonçaient les rapports du comité des quatorze. Il était un artiste, certes, mais Daryun n'arrivait pas non plus à l'imaginer portant la fleur à la boutonnière. Il était trop… trop masculin, ses muscles trop définis, trop à l'aise dans son uniforme peut-être, ou trop sérieux.

Et pourtant.

Il y a un soir où Narsus a trop bu, où il repose son menton dans la paume de sa main, et où il demande avec l'audace que donne l'alcool :

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec Giulia ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de fiancés. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui pose cette question. C'est généralement accompagné d'une insulte envers Giulia et sa légèreté, que Daryun se fait un principe de venger. Mais Narsus est simplement curieux et ce serait un comble de le voir lui parler de moralité. Alors il hausse une épaule parce qu'il n'en est pas certain non plus, et marmonne quelque chose sur le fait qu'ils fonctionnent bien ensemble et que les fiançailles sont plus pour sa famille que pour eux.

Il sent, après ce soir-là, que Narsus le regarde parfois, et il n'est pas certain de savoir pourquoi, et encore moins certain de savoir s'il veut qu'il continue ou qu'il arrête.

Juste après, la guerre les rattrape et où ils doivent partir en France.

La guerre, c'est autre chose. Il a déjà vu des gens mourir dans son métier, mais rien pour le préparer à ce qu'ils entendent, et encore moins pour qu'il comprenne le merdier qu'est le gaz moutarde.

Après Baccarat, Daryun écrit à Giulia des lettres qu'il jette, parce que Giulia a d'autres rêves que les siens, et qu'elle semble apprécier sa vie à New York : la conscription lui a offert des opportunités qu'elle adore. Il s'en ouvre un peu plus à Varhyz, mais il n'y a pas moyen d'échapper à la censure et il ne veut pas trop en dire.

Et malgré ça, il n'imagine pas ce qu'il va se passer à la vallée de la Vesle, puis à Argonne. Sa propre fragilité. L'espère d'intimité insupportable de se terrer dans la boue avec d'autres hommes et d'y rester des jours, de les voir être blessés et mourir. L'espèce de désespoir de partir avec eux en sachant qu'on ne saura pas qui va y rester et qui va revenir avec quelque chose en moins.

Il tient bon et Narsus aussi, et souvent, il a l'impression qu'ils sont les deux seuls hommes sain d'esprit sur la terre, et que si l'un meurt, l'autre ne pourra pas survivre. Il n'en parle pas, parce qu'il a toujours été un type raisonnable et qu'il n'est pas le genre à croire à ce genre de détails romanesques quand bien même ils tournent dans son esprit quand il n'arrive pas à dormir dans le bruit de la mitraille.

Il n'empêche. Narsus est là quand l'angoisse l'envahi, calme et stratégique. Il est là quand Narsus s'immobilise quand il ne le devrait pas, parce que ça arrive, parce que le bruit de l'artillerie et des fusils et les cris devient trop bruyant, trop présent et qu'il est impossible de penser.

Ils avancent. Encore et encore. Ils avancent et Daryun suit les ordres comme il a enquêté sur les affaires les plus sales, la tête baissée, l'esprit concentré seulement sur le présent et les pas suivants. Narsus est à côté de lui, et il y a d'autres paires, d'autres trios qui se sont formés par la force des choses. Liens de sang et de boue, dit quelqu'un. C'est presque trop poétique pour ce que c'est. Liens de merde, de gangrène et de survie, peut-être.

Ils avancent jusqu'à Raucourt et la nuit, l'artillerie est silencieuse. Le lendemain quelqu'un arrive annoncer que l'armistice a été signé. C'est tout.

Ils sont en vie. Ils vont pouvoir rentrer. Et Narsus le prend dans ses bras et saute avec lui en riant, et Daryun se souvient de ce jour à la gare où il a noué une cravate rouge à son cou et quand leurs regards se croisent il sait que Narsus a compris ce qu'il pensait. Il boit le soir, pas pour se donner du courage mais pour arrêter de penser – il sait que ce ne sera pas la même chose qu'avez les _fairies_ parce que Narsus n'en est pas une. Il ne veut pas que ça soit un problème. Il veut que ce soit simple – comme le reste.

Et pendant un temps, ça l'est.

* * *

 

1 Alors, contexte : une partie des hommes de l'époque et de la classe sociale de Daryun n'avaient aucun problème à flirter et à solliciter des fairies, homosexuels très efféminés, et se pensaient clairement normaux puisque leurs envies se calquaient sur le modèle dominant. Généralement, ça ne dépassait pas les jeux de main et les fellations. Dans ces années-là, on commence à voir apparaître l'homosexualité telle qu'on la pense maintenant, mais c'est un discours et une manière d'être qui touche plus les classes moyennes (dont fait partie Narsus). [†]

2 Il faut noter que la police à l'époque était très corrompue.[†]


End file.
